Degrassi In Laguna
by roswellchick22
Summary: What if the characters of Degrassi were set in Laguna Beach? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and Degrassi, things will be getting real. Very AU. Ep 6 is up!
1. Introduction

Summary: What if the characters of Degrassi were set in Laguna Beach? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and Degrassi, things will be getting real. Very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, real or fiction. I'm just simply borrowing them so don't sue.

Couples: Spinner/Paige, Spinner/Manny, Alex/Jay, Craig/Ashley, Craig/Manny, Hazel/Jimmy and other surprises.

XXXX 

Prologue:

(We see a girl in a pink tank top and blue jeans. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a ponytail as she's walking down the beach. In her hand is a pair of pink flip-flops.)

Welcome to Laguna Beach, California, a small town in the Orange County. Unlike the TV show, the OC, this was my life. I just finished my senior year of high school and it was a year I would never forget. There are a lot of things I'm gonna miss about Laguna. Besides the beach and the ocean and the atmosphere, I'm gonna miss my friends especially my best friend, Hazel.

When it came right down to it, I could always depend on Hazel. And unlike me, Hazel has a boyfriend, Jimmy. I've known Jimmy for a while now and he's perfect for Hazel. Jimmy plays in a band with Craig, another senior. Craig is a bit crazy but he always had the best parties in Laguna. Craig has an on and off girlfriend, Ashley, whom I'm friends with. Ashley and I play in a band together with Hazel and Ellie.

And that brings us to Ellie. Ellie is a chameleon of sorts. She's forever changing the color of her hair all the time. But she also hangs out with Alex, Laguna's very own bad girl. Alex has a bitchy attitude, which makes her and I one of a kind. I work with Alex and I'm glad I'm on her good side. And what's also kinda shocking is that she's VP of our school. And who's our president?

Marco. Marco is one of the few guys in school who well likes guys. Marco used to go out with my own brother, Dylan and everyone thought they were a cute couple. That is until Marco caught Dylan cheating. What a jerk huh? So now, Marco is single and is looking at plenty of guys.

Like I mentioned earlier, Alex and Marco work together and don't think that the bitchy attitude Alex has left her single. Oh no. Behind every bad girl is a bad boy. And that brings us to Jay. Jay is a hottie in my case but not my type. But from what I heard, he's been messing around with juniors like Emma.

Emma is one of the few juniors that I associate with. Emma changed from the nature-loving gal to boyfriend stealer. And her best friend is none other than Manny.

Manny, another junior, is one I cannot stand. Nothing but a drama queen, she thinks she's hot. Okay, I guess she is but she can't stand me neither. We just don't like each other and here's the reason why…

…Spinner. Her and Spinner had an affair behind my back and I broke up with him for that. But I still have feelings for him. Guess I'll always have them for him.

And me, I'm Paige. I've been the nice girl to the bitchy girl. But this year, I was gonna change, big time. And with my large crowd of friends, of course, this year was gonna be full of drama.

(Paige sits down on the rocks on the beach, watching the sun and the waves crashing. She puts on her black Chanel sunglasses.)

And all this drama started on night of the Black and White party.

XXXX

A/N: So what do you guys think? Does it suck or no? But no flames cause all I will do is just delete them okay? Also, JT, Liberty, Sean, Dylan and others will guest star.


	2. A Black and White Affair: Part I

Summary: What if the characters of Degrassi were set in Laguna Beach? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and Degrassi, things will be getting real. Very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, real or fiction. I'm just simply borrowing them so don't sue.

Couples: Spinner/Paige, Spinner/Manny, Alex/Jay, Craig/Ashley, Craig/Manny, Hazel/Jimmy and other surprises.

XXXX

A Black and White Affair-Part I

On the beachside of Laguna Beach, a meeting was taking place in Paige's house. In the patio of her house were Paige, Hazel and Ashley. And they were going to plan the ultimate senior party.

"So are we gonna start planning this or not?" Ashley asked. Ashley wore clear sunglasses that had a shade of blue in them. She sat next to Paige who was sitting next to Hazel around the circular patio table.

"Okay, so what have we done so far?" Paige asked. Paige had her sunglasses over her eyes too like the others. Paige's hair was straightened out and down against her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue tank top. The gang were sharing chips and drinking lemonade.

"We've done drunken parties," Hazel said and she stopped. "And that's all I remember." Hazel's hair was down and straight as usual. She put her sunglasses on her head.

"What about a costume party?" Ashley suggested.

"Didn't we do that already like a trophy wife kinda thing?" Hazel said.

"But not like that." Ashley said. She bit into another nacho chip.

"Um how about a cocktail party? Like we can dress up and stuff." Hazel suggested.

"That would be so rad." Ashley said. "But here's the thing, it'll be a black and white cocktail party."

"Oh that's cool." Paige said. "So what should we call it?"

"A Black and White Affair?" Hazel suggested.

"That could work." Ashley said. "But we have to make sure you are not let into the door unless you are like fully decked."

"So who should we invite?" Hazel asked. The sun was beaming in her eyes.

"We'll make it 20 and leave 10 for the forget people. Cause you know how it is when you forget someone and you're like, oh I meant to but I just forgot." Ashley said. Her and Hazel laughed together.

"Well we'll invite us obviously." Paige said.

"And Ellie and Alex." Hazel was writing down the names she and Paige were saying.

"Marco, Craig, Jimmy." Ashley said. "Oh and Jay cause well we invited Alex."

"Spinner. Emma and Manny?" Hazel said. Both her and Ashley looked at Paige's reaction as she coughed at Manny's name. Both girls started to snicker.

"Oh, drama." Ashley said.

XXXX

At the Santos house, Manuella or Manny as her friends called her was in her pool, floating on a plastic pool chair that was pink and floating. She had black sunglasses on and her hair was pulled back away from her face. She was wearing a red bikini top and black bikini bottoms. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Manny pulled herself to the side of the pool and climbed out. She checked the caller ID on her cell and it was Emma.

"Hey Em." Manny said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Emma said from the other end.

"Nothing. Just chilling in the pool." Manny replied. "Listen, do you wanna go hang out later?" Manny asked her best friend.

"Yeah I do." Emma replied.

"Okay. I'm gonna swing by the surf shop for a while to see Spinner and then I'll come and get you." Manny said. Her and Emma agreed on meeting around 8.

"So how are you and Spinner?" Emma asked.

"We're good." Manny said.

"Yay." Emma said. And the two continued the conversation until Emma had to get back to work.

XXXX

A few houses from Paige's house was Alex's house. Alex, who lived with her mother, let Ellie in the door. Ellie kept her red hair for a change and was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. "Hey, Lex." Ellie said.

"Hey." Alex said. She let Ellie inside her house. Ellie took off her sunglasses and followed Alex to her room, which was upstairs.

"So where's your mom?" Ellie asked.

"At the store." Alex said. Alex wore baggy black pants and a white wife-beater. She sat in her desk chair as Ellie sat on the bed. The two friends had a conversation before Ellie's cell went off. The ringtone was Paige's. She flipped it open and accepted the call.

"What's up Paige?" Ellie asked.

Alex watched Ellie talk on the phone before she checked her email on the computer.

"Yeah, she's here so I'll tell her. Bye." Ellie hung up.

"What's going on with Michalchuk?" Alex said.

"There's a party this weekend and we're invited. It's at the Resort downtown so we have to wear either black or white or both just to get in." Ellie explained. She watched Alex lay on the bed next to her.

"That shouldn't be hard." Alex said. Both girls laughed a little at that since both girls wore more black than anyone else did.

XXXX

Later on that night, around 7:30, Manny arrived at the Surf Shop where Spinner and Craig worked together. Spinner was busy stocking that he didn't notice the door opening. Manny had her hair up in a ponytail and she wore tight blue jeans and a purple top. She was holding her black Coach bag in her hand. "Hey Spin."

Gavin or Spinner as everyone called him turned around and hugged his recent girlfriend. Spinner wore nothing but baggy blue jeans and a baggy blue shirt. His hair was getting longer. Spinner kissed her cheek and walked around to the main front behind the counter. Manny stood on the other side. "So what's going on tonight?" Spinner asked her.

"Gonna hang with Emma and then go home probably. You?" Manny asked.

"Make an appearance at Craig's barbecue party and I'll probably call you later." Spinner said. Just then, the phone rang. He answered on the second call. "Thanks for calling Laguna Surf Shop. This is Spinner." He said.

Manny noticed that the clock was reading 7:46 and she whispered to Spinner that she had to get going. They kissed briefly and Manny left the shop to pick up Emma.

XXXX

At Craig's party, which the backyard was the beach, Jimmy and Hazel were hanging out on the couch. Craig was busy mingling with the guests to notice that Paige came in. "Hey, Michalchuk." Craig said once he saw her. Both Craig and Paige hugged each other.

"Couldn't miss this party now couldn't I?" Paige said. She picked up a drink that Craig handed her. Paige noticed a lot of people from school. "Where's Ash?"

"I don't know. I left a message on her cell." Craig replied back.

"Hey, Spin." Paige heard Hazel said. Even now, Paige and Spinner were a little awkward around each other. "Coming to the party this weekend?" Jimmy asked his friend.

"What party?" Spinner asked. He scanned around the room and saw his ex, Paige, talking with Craig.

"The one that you have to wear black and white to get in. It's at the Resort downtown Saturday." Hazel explained.

"I am so there." Spinner said.

"Spin, my man." Craig said. He and Spinner gave a brief "manly hug".

The party continued on for a few hours before Paige was getting tired. After having countless conversations with Hazel and the others, she announced she was gonna get going. After giving good-byes and hugs, Paige left Craig's to car before being stopped by a hand. Paige turned around. It was Spinner.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. You leaving too?" Paige asked her ex.

"Yeah. Gotta work tomorrow so," Spinner said. "You going home?"

"Yeah. Got a test tomorrow in Chemistry." Paige said. She unlocked the door. "Guess I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah, sure. Or how about we can just hang out like the old times." Spinner suggested. He had a small smile on his face.

"I don't know about that." Paige said.

"Come on. If we're gonna be friends, we gotta start now, right?" Spinner said.

"I guess." Paige said. "So just come to my house then."

"All right. I'll meet you there." Spinner said. He gave a smile and went to his car, which was a silver Dodge Eclipse.

Paige started the engine and pushed play in the CD player. It was Kelly Clarkson. She put the car in drive and left Craig's driveway with Spinner following behind.

XXXX

A/N: Ooh that was part one. What are Paige and Spinner gonna do? What is Manny gonna think about that? What will happen at the party on Saturday? All those questions and more will be answered in Part 2 so get those reviews in. And no flames cause I sure will delete them.


	3. A Black and White Affair: Part II

Summary: What if the characters of Degrassi were set in Laguna Beach? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and Degrassi, things will be getting real. Very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, real or fiction. I'm just simply borrowing them so don't sue.

Couples: Spinner/Paige, Spinner/Manny, Alex/Jay, Craig/Ashley, Craig/Manny, Hazel/Jimmy and other surprises.

XXXX

A Black and White Affair-Part II 

Next day after Craig's all night barbecue, Paige invited Alex and Ellie to see her newly built house. It was still in the progress of being finished. "Wow." Ellie said. Ellie had her hair in a messy bun and her sunglasses in her hand. Alex was too busy looking at the view.

"It's gonna be huge." Paige said. She was carrying her designer bag on her shoulders.

"Did Ash and Hazel see it yet?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. They came like last week I think." Paige replied.

Paige showed them the pool and hot tub. Then the tour went to inside of the house. "Here's the bathroom…the kitchen…" she said.

"This kitchen is bigger than me and my mom's room put together." Alex commented. Alex put her sunglasses on her head. And of course, she was wearing silver hoop earrings.

"That's what we wanted." Paige said. The three went upstairs and saw the bedrooms and Paige's was the last. Alex walked into Paige's walk in closet and heard Ellie and Paige talking about last night.

"I saw you and Spinner leaving together. What happened?" Ellie asked.

"Just stuff. Hanging out I guess." Paige said, unsure.

"Hanging out means kissing." Alex said from the closet.

"Shut up!" Paige said.

"Kissing? Did you? Tell me." Ellie demanded.

"Later, later." Paige said. The three went back downstairs and outside to the driveway where the night with her and Spinner was subject.

XXXX

Over at Manny's house, she and her best friend Emma were busy doing each other's hair in Manny's room.

"Can you see me and Jay actually hooking up?" Emma asked her friend. Emma was ironing her hair out.

"I can see you both having something. A relationship, no. A fling, maybe." Manny said. Manny was busy re-applying her clear lip-gloss.

"If you and Spinner had kids, they would be so cute." Emma said.

"Of course their looks would come from me and they would have Spinner's attitude." Manny commented back.

"Do you know if he and Paige have talked recently?" Emma asked.

"Um, I don't know. I know they both were at Craig's party. And of course, Ashley was a no-show." Manny said.

"You know Ashley. She's not into big parties that much." Emma said.

"Yeah but still. If your boyfriend were throwing a party, you'd make an appearance. It's a common respect thing, you know?" Manny said.

"Yeah." Emma went to go sit on Manny's bed.

"Besides, if she doesn't want him, I'll take him." Manny laughed.

"He is hot." Emma said.

"He is." Manny replied back. "You going to the party thing Saturday?" she asked her friend. She plopped on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah. You?" Emma said.

"I guess. Spinner's going so I'm gonna go too." Manny said.

XXXX

At a local restaurant, Spinner, along with Jimmy, Craig and Marco were having lunch together.

"So what is the deal with you and Paige and Manny? Cause I am so lost." Marco said. Marco had recently cut his hair, making it a little past the neck.

"Nothing. I mean, Manny is fun to be around with you know? To hang out." Spinner said.

"Not girlfriend material." Jimmy commented.

"Right. But if it came down to having a girlfriend, like a long term thing," Spinner said.

"Paige would be better." Craig finished.

"Yeah, she would." Spinner said.

"So you going to Paige's party?" Jimmy asked. He sipped some of his Pepsi.

"Yeah. You guys going?" Spinner replied. He played with the straw in his Sprite.

"We have to. Our girlfriends are gonna be there." Craig replied. Craig was wearing a black trucker hat.

The gang of guys was chuckling at Craig's comment. And before long, the time went on. Before Spinner knew it, he was at the same place with Manny this time and got into a small fight about what happened last night with him and Paige. And of course, lying took place.

XXXX

Saturday came around quickly as the black and white party was going to begin. At a resort downtown, the Laguna Beach Resort (made that up), Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Ellie and Alex were busy in the large enough bathroom, getting ready.

Ellie was ironing out her hair as Hazel was doing Alex's makeup.

"So this is fun." Paige said as she was applying blush.

"Yeah. We should do it more often." Hazel commented.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Alex asked Ashley when she came in wearing black pants and a black top.

"Yep." Ashley simply said.

"I'm going with pants too then." Alex said. She was forced to move her head up while Hazel was applying mascara.

"You know, I wanna wear a white dress to this you know?" Paige commented.

"I know, me too. But I haven't seen any at the mall." Ellie said.

"But the ones I've seen are like trashy and slutty looking." Paige said back.

There were only a few more hours before the party was going to start.

XXXX

"I am not into this shit." Manny said. She wearing a white skirt and a white top that was sleeveless or strapless. Her hair was ironed out with her bangs showing.

Emma was in the room, half dressed. So was Manny's friend, Heather Sinclair. "So help out on the shoes." Manny begged.

"I need help with that too." Heather replied. Heather was another blonde.

"Um, take the heeled sandal ones," Emma pointed to Manny's shoes. "And you take the ones that aren't." She finished to Heather.

"I'm gonna call Spinner and see if he's picking us up." Manny grabbed the portable phone and gave out a sigh that was full of annoyance.

XXXX

The hotel room was overcrowded with people that were from the school.

Outside, Spinner, Manny, Emma, Heather and a few of Spinner's other friends from work arrived. "Can we stay for like 10 minutes?" Manny asked Spinner.

"We can stay longer than that." Spinner replied. He was wearing simple black pants and a black shirt.

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna be around these people right now." Manny said. She walked faster and caught up with Emma.

The hotel doorbell rang as Paige opened it. Paige was wearing a black dress that was flowy and fitted nicely around her. She opened the door and saw Spinner's face. "Hey." He said. They gave a brief hug.

"Come on in." she said. She watched Emma, Heather and Manny come in. Paige rolled her eyes at Manny wearing white and let Spinner's friends come in. She closed the door as the music was getting played.

Alex and Jay were busy dancing in the living room, probably half drunk. Craig and Ashley were on the couch, talking with Hazel and Jimmy and even Marco was storming up a conversation with a guy, Justin.

As the party went on, Manny sighed out of boredom as she and Emma and Heather were sitting outside on the patio. Along with a few others who were outside, too. "Spinner was like, we won't be here long. It's been an hour. This is crazy." Manny mocked her boyfriend. After calling a few people, mainly guys, Manny declared she was going.

Alex saw Manny get up and go over to Spinner and was whispering in his ear. "Isn't it crazy how she's wearing white?" Alex asked Jay. Jay nodded in agreement and saw Emma following Manny out the door. Heather was the last to leave.

"So did they just up and leave?" Paige asked Alex.

"Yep and so is Spin." Jay said in for Alex. They even watched Spinner say goodbye and left.

Outside to Spinner's car, Manny said, "This is so much better."

XXXX

The party dwindled down and ended later on. The girls decided to help Paige clean up the place and threw themselves on the couches with the TV on. Paige was in between Ellie and Hazel on the big couch as Alex and Ashley were in separate couch chairs.

"Throwing parties is exhausting." Ellie commented. She took a sip of her drink, a Coke.

"No more parties for a while, okay Michalchuk?" Alex said, sleepily.

"Yeah. No more." Paige said.

And that was the end of the black and white party. It was a success yet full of tension between Manny and Paige but in all, a successful party in Laguna.

XXXX

A/N: So I'm making Heather a small guest star in the story as well Amy will also, as Alex's friend, obviously. Other characters will pop up and I won't ruin it for ya. The next part is up and it will be following LB's storylines as well as Degrassi's storylines taken from season 5-ish. PLZ r/r okay?


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Summary: What if the characters of Degrassi were set in Laguna Beach? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and Degrassi, things will be getting real. Very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, real or fiction. I'm just simply borrowing them so don't sue.

Couples: Spinner/Paige, Spinner/Manny, Alex/Jay, Craig/Ashley, Craig/Manny, Hazel/Jimmy and other surprises.

XXXX

Previously on Degrassi in Laguna:

Paige and her friends created the best senior party ever at Laguna Beach.

Paige and Spinner left together at Craig's BBQ party.

The Black and White Party was a success, minus the tension between Paige and Manny.

XXXX

"Trouble in Paradise"

Paige and Hazel were at a small boutique, shopping in the town together. "Where are we going now?" Hazel asked her friend.

"Um, I guess to get something to eat." Paige replied back. The girls go to a local restaurant.

"So what happened between you and Spin the other night? Cause I heard that both of you left together." Hazel stated. She ordered a Pepsi and Paige ordered a Sprite.

"Nothing. We just talked, which is a first. Considering, you know." Paige said.

"Yeah, I know." Hazel said. She sipped some of her drink. The girls talked some more before Paige's cell went off. She instantly recognized it. It was Spinner's ringtone. She showed Hazel who it was and Hazel nodded and said, "Answer it."

"Okay." Paige said. She flipped open the phone and pushed to accept it. "What's up Spin?" she asked. The two had a 5-minute conversation before Spinner had to get back to work. "Okay. Call me later. Bye." Paige said and hung up.

"So what happened? What he say?" Hazel butted in.

"He was just calling to say hey." Paige lied. She smirked before she ate her pasta.

"Lying through your teeth." Hazel laughed. "This is bullshit."

XXXX

At the Beach:

Manny, wearing a black bikini and matching bottoms was carrying a pink and white surfboard. She walked to the edge of the beach that carried into the ocean with Craig, who was holding a surfboard too. Apparently, she was getting a lesson from Craig.

"You just have to take it slow. Like one baby step at a time." Craig said. He was wearing blue trunks.

"What?" Manny said.

"Just follow my lead." Craig said. Both teens walked to the water and got onto their boards. For a while, Manny had managed to get on the board and caught her first wave before she fell into the ocean. She swam out of the water and walked to sit on the sand.

"I am so not into this." She mumbled. She sat down on her board and watched Craig surf a few times before he came back.

"You quit kinda early." Craig said. He stuck his board in the sand.

"Yeah. The wave knocked the wind out of me." Manny replied. That got a laugh from Craig.

"Maybe next time you won't fall as much." Craig indicated.

"Yeah, next time." Manny said, smiling at Craig.

XXXX

At Marco's House:

The school's student council was planning future events for the seniors. Mostly dances, homecoming and eventually, Prom.

Marco, the president of the council sat next to Alex, the vice president. "So what are we deciding on again?" he asked.

"Prom. We need a theme." One of the members, Jessica, said.

"Prom isn't even here yet." Alex said.

"We know but since we're finished with homecoming and dances, prom is next. A theme. How about anything with black and white?" some girl asked. Alex and Marco looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"No more black and white party themes." Marco commented. The Black and White party was only a few days ago.

"Okay. How about a Hawaiian theme? Like music and outfits and all that." Jessica suggested.

"Write that down before we forget." Marco said and Jessica scribbled it down.

The meeting lasted for an hour and the council members left except Alex who was in the kitchen with Marco.

"So, you've talked to Dylan yet?" Alex asked, going through Marco's fridge.

"No. Paige said he's supposed to come back for fall break but I don't know if I'm gonna hang with him or not. It'll be awkward." Marco said. He and Dylan had gone out for a while when Dylan was a senior and Marco was a junior but since college, the two have been distant. That and the fact that Dylan cheated on him too.

"Really? That kinda sucks cause you really like him and vice versa." Alex said.

"Yeah, but I gotta move on right?" Marco said.

"Yeah. Speaking of moving on, who is this Justin I keep hearing about?" Alex started.

XXXX

At Paige's workplace, "Second Reef":

Paige had finished with a customer before the door opened. Entered Spinner, who was smiling. "Hey, Michalchuk." He said. He went over to the counter and hugged Paige.

"Hey, what's going on?" Paige asked him. Her hair was up in a ponytail this time and she was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans. Spinner wore baggy jeans and a light blue shirt.

"Nothing. Just got off of work. How's Second Reef?" Spinner asked.

"Okay I guess," Paige sighed. "Same as usual. Make sales and get discounts." She said.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Spinner asked her.

"I'm gonna hang with Hazel and Ash and watch the OC marathon. You?" Paige replied.

"Probably hang with Craig and the others. Did you hear about who came back?" Spinner asked. That caught Paige's attention.

"Who?" Paige was growing with anticipation.

"Sean." Spinner said.

"As in Emma and Elle's Sean?" Paige was surprised. "I wonder if they know. Wait, how do you know?" she asked him.

"He came by the shop before I left." Spinner replied.

"That is crazy. I wonder if Emma or Ellie know." Paige said. Her and Spinner just stared at each other afterwards.

XXXX

At Jay's house:

Sean Cameron, both Emma and Ellie's ex-boyfriend, was unpacking his things. Sean was staying for a few months in Laguna and was staying at Jay's house.

"I cannot believe you're back, man." Jay said.

"Yeah. Me neither but I had some stuff to deal with so," Sean dreaded off.

"Yeah, man. I get it." Jay said. "Have you talked to your exes yet?" Jay brought up both Emma and Ellie.

"No. I don't plan on speaking to Emma since we don't like each other but I haven't seen Ellie." Sean replied. He sat on the couch.

"Ellie's still at work. Visit her." Jay said.

"That shouldn't be hard." Sean said. The two old friends decided to watch Fight Club later on.

XXXX

At Alex's House:

Alex and Amy, her friend, were hanging out at Alex's house. Amy was also staying for the night.

Alex hung up her phone. "That was Jay. He said that Sean is back."

"Are you serious?" Amy asked. Amy wore many bracelets on her wrists and had deep brown hair. "Does Elle know?"

"I don't think so. It's gonna be so weird." Alex said. Both girls were watching MTV.

"God, what is gonna happen between those two?" Amy asked to no one.

XXXX

At Ellie's workplace, Lucky Muse:

Ellie was about to close shop with her co-worker, Darcy, before she heard the door opening.

"Sorry we're closed." Darcy said.

"Oh. I was looking for Ellie." It was Sean.

"Sean? Oh my gosh." Darcy exclaimed. "Welcome back." She hugged Sean briefly.

"Darcy, who is that?" Ellie stopped in her tracks at the sight of Sean.

"Hey." Sean said.

"Hey." Ellie replied back. Sean was wearing a black hoodie and baggy jeans. He walked over to Ellie and stood there, looking back at her. Ellie just smiled and put her arms around Sean as he did too. Both hugged for a while before Sean spoke.

"So wanna get out of here?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my stuff." Ellie said. She grabbed her black purse, her car keys and stuffed her cell in her pocket. "Let's go." She said.

"I'll finish closing up. Bye guys." Darcy said.

"Bye. See ya tomorrow." Ellie said.

Ellie and Sean walked over to Ellie's black Jetta. She got into the driver's side and Sean was on the passenger's side. "I cannot believe you're back." Ellie said inside the car. The engine turned over and an old Phil Collins song came on.

The black Jetta pulled out of the parking space and into the streets of Laguna Avenue.

XXXX

Next time on Degrassi in Laguna-

-We'll find out the truth about Ashley's no show at Craig's party.

-Emma and Manny talk about Sean's returning to Laguna and Ellie.

-Alex and Marco see a familiar blond at the mall.

-And a bonfire creates new rifts and new relationships.

A/N: So that was part 3. I've decided to use both Degrassi and Laguna episode titles and storylines for future events. More drama is on the way. Stay tuned.


	5. The Bonfire

Summary: What if the characters of Degrassi were set in Laguna Beach? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and Degrassi, things will be getting real. Very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, real or fiction. I'm just simply borrowing them so don't sue.

Couples: Spinner/Paige, Spinner/Manny, Alex/Jay, Craig/Ashley, Craig/Manny, Hazel/Jimmy and other surprises.

XXXX

Previously on Degrassi in Laguna:

-The relationship between Paige and Spinner is still undetermined.

-Manny and Craig have been doing more hanging out than ever.

-Sean, both Emma and Ellie's ex-boyfriend returned to Laguna and he and Ellie may be doing more than just hanging out.

XXXX

"The Bonfire"

At Emma's house:

Emma, wearing blue jean Capri's and a light blue tank top entered her bedroom, where Manny was. "Did you hear about what happened last night?" Manny asked her friend.

"No. What happened?" Emma didn't know.

"Sean came back to Laguna." Manny said. Emma didn't look remotely shocked, more like confused. "And he and Ellie were hanging out."

"Ellie? Of all people, why hang out with your ex?" Emma asked. Even though she was also Sean's ex before Ellie, she still didn't see what he saw in her.

"I don't know. Maybe he still got feelings for her. Does it bother you?" Manny asked. She put her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans.

"No. I'm totally over Sean. That is so in the past. I'm more on Chris and Jay." Emma replied.

"Both of them? Chris maybe but Jay? What about Alex, I mean, she could kick your ass if you even touched him." Manny asked her friend.

"I think Jay is a hottie and we've only been hanging out." Emma replied.

"But if he and Alex weren't together, what would you do then?" Manny asked. They both decided to watch TV.

"I don't know. Maybe kiss him but seriously, I don't know." Emma replied.

The two girls decided to watch the OC on DVD instead.

XXXX

In Ellie's car:

Ellie was driving her black Jetta with Alex in the passenger seat and Amy in the backseat. They were driving over to a restaurant.

"So what happened with Sean cause I know you were with him. Your cell was off." Alex said to her friend.

"Nothing happened like that," Ellie said to her friend but she smirked at the end of it. "We just talked."

"Talked huh? Lying is not a good thing Elle." Amy said. Amy was wearing a black and red top and Alex wore a white wife-beater. Ellie decided to dress down some. Nothing black or red but blue this time.

"I'm telling the truth. It was nice to just hang with Sean again, you know?" Ellie said. The Jetta stopped at a stoplight.

Suddenly, Alex's cell went off. It was Marco calling. She pushed accept and answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Stuck at school. I hate being president." Marco replied on the other line.

"Well you're the one who wanted the part." Alex replied back. The Jetta started to move in motion.

"Listen, do you wanna hang later?" Marco asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll have Elle drop me off after we're done. I'll call you when I get there." Alex said.

"All right. Bye." Marco said. Alex said bye and hung up.

"Was that Marco?" Ellie asked.

"Yep." Alex said as they pulled into a parking spot of a restaurant called "LB Tyme." (I made that up)

XXXX

Craig's house/backyard:

Craig, along with Jimmy, Spinner, Jay and Sean were hanging out at Craig's place.

"Where did you even go?" Spinner asked Sean. Spinner wore a black hoodie and blue jeans. Sean wore black jeans instead and a gray shirt.

"I was in New York with that whole family thing for a while and then I just sorta wandered around 'til I decided to come back to Laguna." Sean replied. The boys were seated around a patio table.

Craig had a red shirt on and blue jeans with Converse sneakers. Jimmy wore a black shirt and blue jeans and a pair of Nike shoes. "New York? I so wanna go there." Craig said.

"You'd go anywhere." Jimmy replied. Craig gave him a look that made Jimmy laugh a little.

"So what happened with Ellie cause I know you went to see her." Jay stated.

"Nothing. We just talked, you know?" Sean replied. The guys were not buying it.

"You seen Emma yet?" Spinner asked.

"Nope. I'm trying not to open that can of worms." Sean said.

"I understand that." Craig said. "But you may see her if you're going to the bonfire tonight." He finished.

Sean gave a sigh out and went back to his can of Coke.

XXXX

Ashley's house:

Paige, wearing a pink top and blue jeans, was over at Ashley's house.

"What's going on, Paige?" Ashley asked her. Ashley wore a black top and black jeans. Apparently, she was in a dark mood.

"Nothing. Just coming to see how you were. You missed my party and all so, I've decided to see what's up." Paige replied.

"Yeah, a lot of people wanna know why," Ashley replied. She sat next to Paige on the couch in the living room. "And I just didn't wanna tell anyone. The parentals was having a field day the other day before your party and my real dad came back and told mom that he was getting married to a guy and all that and it was a lot." Ashley finished.

"Wow, a guy? Wow." Paige said. She was shocked.

"Yeah, so much drama under one roof. Toby and I had no idea." Ashley said.

"That's a good excuse. I wonder if I can use that." Paige chuckled.

"Yeah you can but don't tell anyone. Please? Well not yet." Ashley begged her friend.

"Sure. I'm not telling besides, I have no one to tell this to. Except Hazel but she can't keep a secret." Paige said. She hugged Ashley and both decided to go make crepes in Ashley's kitchen.

XXXX

Laguna Beach High School:

Marco found Alex out on the steps of the school and both went to Marco's black Liberty Jeep. "How goes the duties?" Alex teased Marco when he started the engine.

"Let's not talk about that." Marco replied back. The jeep pulled out into the street, as Alex remained familiar with the street that led to the mall.

Once they arrived at the mall, Marco put his cell on silent in case anyone calls. They entered and went into Rave. (I don't know if they have a Rave or not but they do now)

"You going to the bonfire tonight?" Marco asked as he followed Alex.

"Uh, yeah. Jay's going so yeah. Are you going?" Alex asked back.

"I don't know." Marco replied. He stopped to look at a few posters before moving on. "Come on, let's go. There's like nothing here worth buying anyway." He and Alex left to the record store. But Marco stopped in his tracks about halfway in the store.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. She was a bit confused.

"Do you see who's in the back?" Marco pointed. There, with blond hair and tall was Paige's older and only brother, Dylan. Also known as Marco's ex.

"Is that Dylan? Here kinda early for break huh?" Alex said.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to him since we broke up." Marco said.

"Talk about awkward," Alex said. "Well do you wanna stay or no?"

"Let's go." Marco suggested. He dragged Alex out of the store away from Dylan who apparently saw both of them leave.

XXXX

Over at Spinner's house:

Manny, Spinner, Emma and Chris (Emma's guy friend) were having dinner over Spinner's house.

"God, this is some nasty shit." Emma exclaimed.

"You've got your nerve. You made it." Chris said as he tried to eat more of the ravioli that Emma and Manny tried to make. He drunk some water to push it down his throat.

"Oh my God." Manny said. She was watching the looks on everyone's faces, which were frowns or disgust.

"Did you check on your cake?" Emma asked her friend.

"Oh I didn't set a timer. Damn." Manny rushed to the kitchen. In the oven was a marble cake. She checked it to see if it was finished and it looked it. "Oh it looks good. Wait, why is it jiggling?" Manny asked. Emma laughed from the dining room.

Spinner and Chris looked at each other and shook their heads. "Yo, you wanna go to IHOP?" Chris asked.

"Shut up. It ain't that bad." Emma said.

"You keep thinking that." Chris replied. Manny came back in the room and sat in her seat next to Emma. But her cell phone went off in her purse, which was on the couch. She ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Emma asked her.

"They'll call back." Manny replied. They went back to eating in silence before it rang again.

Manny sighed and went to her purse. She flipped the phone open to see that it was Craig calling. She took it into the kitchen. "Hey, Craig." She said.

The other three heard that it was Craig.

"I'm having dinner with Spin, Em and Chris. What are you doing?" she asked back. Craig was calling from his car.

"Uh, about to head over to Ash's for a while. You going to the bonfire tomorrow?" Craig asked.

"Yeah. So I'll see you there or tomorrow. Call me." Manny said.

"Yeah will do. Bye." Craig said. Both hung up at the same time. Manny came back into the dining room and Emma announced she was going to take the plates in the kitchen. But both Spinner and Manny were watching each other with glaring looks.

XXXX

At Laguna Ice (that's made up too), a local frozen yogurt/ice cream parlor:

Craig, wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans ate chocolate ice cream with Manny. Manny's hair was straight again and wore a short blue jean skirt and red tank top. "So what happened last night?" Craig asked her.

"Oh my God," Manny stated. She had vanilla frozen yogurt. "It was a disaster. Em and I went to make Spin and Chris dinner and it was so fucking nasty."

Craig laughed. "What did you guys make?"

"Like ravioli and a marble cake. The cake wasn't even done. Like it was jiggling like Jell-O." Manny replied back. She pushed her black sunglasses up to her face more to hide the sun.

"Damn. Didn't know Emma was with Chris." Craig said.

"She's not, sorta. They're on and off but I guess they're friends now." Manny replied. She finished her ice cream.

"Oh." Craig said.

"You ready to go?" Manny asked him. He was almost done with his ice cream.

"Yeah. Let's go." Both of them went to Craig's black Durango that was parked on the street.

XXXX

The Beach the Bonfire:

The whole gang was there. Paige and Hazel arrived with Jimmy and Marco. Manny and Emma came with Spinner and Chris. Alex, Ellie, Sean, Jay and Amy came together. Even Darcy and Heather were there. Craig and Ashley was the last of the gang to arrive.

"Doesn't this stupid phone have service?" Hazel asked no one as she wandered off on the beach, looking for service. Jimmy had somehow found a way to tag along.

But on the other end of the beach, Spinner and Manny were having their fight.

"This is bullshit. I don't wanna deal with this right now." Manny said. She had never felt so upset in her life.

"You know what? Fine. Just go on. I'm done with this." Spinner said as he walked away back to the fire.

Manny just stood there in shock before she walked away in the opposite direction.

"Yo, Spin, you're steamed. What's wrong?" Paige asked him.

"Nothing. Can we talk?" Spinner asked her.

"Sure." Paige said. Both decided to leave discreetly while everyone else were discussing senior pranks.

While they walked on the beach together, Paige asked, "What happened with you and Manny? I saw her leaving."

"Just a fight I guess." Spinner replied.

"A fight? You came back pissed off. I'd say that's more than a fight." Paige said.

"I wonder why I'm even with her. Sure we have fun and all but we fight like mad." Spinner said.

"If you wanted someone, you can go them and have them you know?" Paige said to cheer him up.

"I may do that." Spinner said. Spinner stopped walking and stopped Paige too.

"What are you," Paige was cut off by Spinner's lips on hers. Paige tried to resist but she couldn't.

On another part of the beach, Craig had followed Manny to see what was wrong. "Nothing. Just Spin and I had a fight." Manny said.

"Another one?" Craig chuckled but stopped when Manny looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." He hugged Manny for a "friendly" hug before they looked at each other and a kiss began not afterwards.

Craig and Manny came back at different times to not look suspicious and the fact that no one noticed was a good thing. Paige and Spinner came back together at the bonfire. Manny glared at Spinner who glared back. Craig was busy trying to not look at Manny or Spinner and Paige was busy talking to her friends.

It seems more drama was coming for Laguna Beach.

XXXX

Next time on Degrassi in Laguna:

-The truth about what happened at the bonfire comes out full force.

-Marco has to deal with the fact that Dylan is back but is it for good?

-Alex and Amy find out a deep secret about Emma.

-What else could happen now? A lot more!

XXXX

A/N: That was "episode 4" of Degrassi in Laguna. I make this stuff up off the top of my head, well I write down what happens and then make up the dialogue as I go along. And yes, I am a hardcore Laguna Beach fan…I have the first season on DVD. That's really bad lol but whatever. Stay tuned for episode 5, which will be UD in a few days.


	6. You Can't Trust Anyone

Summary: What if the characters of Degrassi were set in Laguna Beach? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and Degrassi, things will be getting real. Very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, real or fiction. I'm just simply borrowing them so don't sue.

Couples: Spinner/Paige, Spinner/Manny, Alex/Jay, Craig/Ashley, Craig/Manny, Hazel/Jimmy and other surprises.

XXXX

Previously on Degrassi in Laguna:

-Marco and Alex spotted a familiar blond at the mall, Dylan, his ex.

-Manny and Emma decided to cook for Chris and Spinner. What a disaster.

-At the bonfire, many hookups had occurred. Manny and Spinner aren't official broken up or together. Manny and Craig kissed while Spinner kissed Paige.

XXXX

"You Can't Trust Anyone"

At Paige's workplace, Second Reef:

Alex was visiting Paige on the job. Alex had managed to borrow her mother's car and dropped Amy off at her work. Paige was surprised to see Alex come in.

"Hey, Lex. What's up?" Paige asked. Paige was re-stocking jeans.

"Nothing. Just dropped Amy off. And since she works down the street, I decided to pop in." Alex said. Alex wore jeans, which is a first and a black top.

"Oh. Well, what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?" Paige asked her.

"I don't know. Jay's off somewhere and Amy's working. Plus Elle is so involved with Sean right now so probably staying at home." Alex replied.

"I'll call you and we'll hang later." Paige suggested.

"Okay. And say hi to your brother for me." Alex teased her.

"How do you know he's back?" Paige didn't tell anyone and she wanted to know how Alex knew.

"We saw at the mall the other day." Alex replied.

"Who's we?" Paige asked.

"Me and Marco." Alex said.

"Damn. What did Marco do?" Paige asked her.

"What he usually does. Run." Both of the girls chuckled at Alex's comment.

XXXX

At the beach:

Ellie and Sean were back at hanging out again like old times. "So last night was crazy." Sean commented on the bonfire.

"Yeah it was. I cannot believe what happened." Ellie said. They were walking on the edge of the sand and water went over their feet.

"Yeah. This town is crazy." Sean said.

"At least it keeps you interested." Ellie replied back.

"True." Sean said. He smiled at Ellie and she smiled back.

XXXX

At Spinner's house:

Spinner had invited Manny over so they could "talk."

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Manny asked. She had a pink Polo shirt on and blue jeans.

"You know what." Spinner said.

"Look, all I did was kiss Craig. It was nothing." Manny replied back. She was back at getting angry again.

"Cut the crap. I know you want him. Why else are you hanging out with him?" Spinner said. He was getting pissed off too.

"It's not like you and Paige are just friends. I'm not that fucking stupid, Spin." Manny replied.

"You know what? I'm done with this and I'm done with you. It's over." Spinner said.

"Fine." Manny said. She got up from the couch and marched over to the door and slammed it behind her. Spinner just sat on the couch and heard Manny's car leave the driveway. He went to the cordless phone and dialed Paige's number.

XXXX

At Marco's house:

Marco was busy pacing around his room. He ignored his cell many times seeing that the number was familiar. It was Dylan's. He couldn't exactly face Dylan ever since he caught him cheating with another guy but he knew he couldn't ignore him forever. He sat down on the bed and heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Open the damn door." It was Alex.

Marco smirked at her bluntness and opened the door. He let her in. "You are a life saver." Marco said.

"I didn't even do anything yet." Alex commented. She flopped on his bed. "What is the big emergency?"

"Dylan." Marco simply said. Alex could tell he was nervous.

"Dylan? Don't you need Paige for this?" Alex said.

"No. Cause if Paige is in this, she'll tell Dylan. So come on, be a good sport and help me out." He begged Alex. He gave her a sad puppy dog look and Alex couldn't refuse. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Fine." She said. "What's wrong?"

"Dylan keeps calling me. And I don't answer. I don't want to. God, I'm getting nervous over a guy I don't even date anymore." Marco said as he laid on the bed with Alex.

"Just call him. Talk to him. If you don't, he's gonna keep doing it and doing it and," Alex was cut off.

"I get it," Marco sighed. "Give me the phone." Alex picked up his cell, which was on the nightstand and watched Marco dial the number. Marco played with his fingers before he heard a male's voice answer the phone.

"Hey. It's Marco." He said.

XXXX

At a secret location on near the beach called the Ravine (Yes, that ravine from Degrassi but different):

Jay was off alone. He and Alex decided not to hang out and so Jay came here. He sat around with a few of his friends such as Towerz who lived in LA and Amy, Alex's best friend. They were drinking beers until Amy went off with Towerz to have a conversation. In other words, they were going to make out.

"Fancy meeting you here." A female's voice to Jay. He looked up to see Emma was standing there.

"I could say the same about you." Jay replied back. "So what is the Nelson girl doing here?"

"I have the right to go wherever don't I?" Emma said. She wore a short jean skirt and a small white hoodie.

"I guess." Jay said. He finished his beer and threw it away in a garbage bag. "Looking to get laid?" Jay chuckled at her.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Emma said back.

"Nothing. Just wondering." Jay said.

A few minutes later of talking, Jay and Emma said their good-byes and Jay left first. But behind him, Amy watched as she saw Emma watch him go by with a lustful look in her eye. She smirked at the idea that popped into her head and pulled out her cell. She pushed Towerz away so she can get it. And once she did, she called Alex.

XXXX

At Paige's house:

Paige was watching TV as she saw her brother rush by her and left the house. She sighed at him and went back to the TV. Nothing was on and so she was watching a whole hour of the Simpsons. She heard the doorbell ring only 5 minutes later.

She assumed it was Spinner at the door and it was him. Paige opened the door for him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. I'm not bothering you or anything?" Spinner asked. He seemed nervous.

"No. What's wrong?" Paige asked him.

"It's over with Manny." He simply said. He sat down on a chair at the dinner table.

"Oh. Is she with Craig now because if it he is, poor Ash." Paige commented.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm ready to move on." Spinner said.

Paige smiled at his comment and looked at him. He looked back. "So what are you gonna do now?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna ask you out." Spinner said.

Paige was surprised and smiled at Spinner.

XXXX

At Alex's house:

Amy and Alex plopped down on the white couch in the living room. "You will not believe who I saw at the Ravine!" Amy said excitedly.

"Who?" Alex asked her.

"Emma." Amy said.

"Emma? As in Manny's best friend Emma? What the hell was she doing there?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. She was only there for a like 10 minutes. But I saw her eyeing your boyfriend." Amy warned her.

"Please. Jay isn't that stupid. He wouldn't go for that girl." Alex said.

"Let's hope he doesn't. Because if she does get that far, she'll be a bigger whore than her friend." Amy replied.

Alex and Amy laughed together before Alex's mom, Jenny, told them that dinner was ready.

XXXX

At Craig's house:

Craig was busy helping his dad (not the real one), Jeremiah, around the house. His little sister, Angela was watching a rerun on Blues Clues. The doorbell rang. "I got it." Craig said.

He put down the broom and went to the door and opened it. There on the other side stood Ashley. "We need to talk." Ashley said.

Craig swallowed and nodded his head. "Hey, Ashley." Angela said from the living room.

"Hey Angie." Ashley replied.

"Let's go out here." Craig suggested and he took Ashley to the backyard where they talked bout the bonfire, their relationship and of course, Manny.

XXXX

Next time on Degrassi in Laguna:

-Dylan and Marco finally have a conversation that drives Marco to the edge.

-Manny tries to get a new car and a new boyfriend…Craig.

-Paige and Spinner go out on their first "date."

-Emma has her sights set on getting Jay from Alex.

-The guys decide to create a band…Downtown Sasquatch for money.

XXXX

A/N: If you guys noticed, I'm using titles from both Degrassi and Laguna Beach as well as making up my own. And storylines as well. More is coming soon so stay tuned okay? Can you just feel the drama coming?


End file.
